Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{10y}{6} - \dfrac{y}{6}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{10y - (y)}{6}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{9y}{6}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 3: $t = \dfrac{3y}{2}$